


Hapi-ankh

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The history of Dean's amulet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hapi-ankh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [later_tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=later_tuesday).



When Dean dropped his amulet into a motel trash can, it meant several things. No one needed it to be a God dowsing rod. Dean didn't need any of the characteristics of Apis, if his original research on the subject was right, or, if his more recent research was right, of Moloch or of the bulls sacrificed at the Temple in Jerusalem. Sam didn't need a parent. Sam certainly didn't need Dean.

When Sam asked Bobby for help with a Christmas gift for his father, Bobby dug out an amulet he'd bought at auction a couple years after Karen died. He hadn't been able to find anything special about it at the time, and hadn't given it any thought since. Bobby wasn't particularly surprised, the next time he saw the family, to see Dean wearing the amulet instead of John; he knew damn well Dean was the only mother Sam remembered. Besides, a boost to Dean's strength and courage couldn't hurt him any more than it would have John. Less, maybe. Dean was less reckless.

When the amulet was put up for auction, the auctioneer said it granted the wearer strength and courage, among its many mystical qualities. The person selling it, Catherine Roberts née Green, hadn't said anything about mystical anything. She'd just repeated what her father had told her the one time she'd asked him about it; she'd been twelve.

When Michael Green bought the amulet, the woman who sold it swore it had once been worn by a priest of Ptah for the sacrifice of an Apis bull, and it endowed the wearer with the characteristics of Apis: courageous heart, great strength, fighting spirit, and, most important to a young man with difficulty getting attention from pretty young women, virility.

When Laila bint Nazim sold the amulet, she was laughing behind her veil. Clueless American tourists would believe anything, even that a woman in burqa at a marketplace stall was a priestess of the gods of ancient Egypt.

When Rashid bin Ibrahim made the amulet, he was thinking only that Laila could sell it for two hundred times the price of materials, one hundred if her customer thought to bargain.


End file.
